


Stickbug to my Cockraoch

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Still Crack, Crack, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Memes, this is just pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Anakin asks a favor of Obi-Wan.AKA: He asks Obi-Wan to dress up as the obvious best couple's costume of 2020
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Stickbug to my Cockraoch

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DRUNK AND IN A FUCKIGN MOOD OH MY GOD I LISTENED TO THE DANCING COCKROACH MEME BC MY BEST FRIEND SENT IT TO THE GROUP CHAT AND I CRIED LAUGHING AND THE CONVO WENT SOMETHING LIKE THIS:
> 
> Me: dude couples costume idea  
> Static: ?  
> Me: dancing cockroach and stickbug  
> ME: ok now who wants to cosplay this with me  
> Me: i'll be the cockroach
> 
> AND I WANTED THIS BUT WITH ANAKIN OBIWAN AND THEIR DAUFHTER

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called sweetly hugging the ginger from behind. 

Obi-Wan sighed, as he turned his head to face the man practically clinging to him. He could tell just from the all-too sweet tone he was using that Anakin surely wanted something. “Yes, dearest?” 

Anakin only squeezed him tighter. “Darling, my angel, my everything. Light of my life. You know I love you right?” He cooed softly, pressing a dramatic kiss to his husband’s cheek. 

“What do you want Anakin,” Obi-Wan stated flatly, as he gave his husband  _ the look _ . The look of:  _ Ok what the hell do you want now? _

The other man giggled, as he pulled his phone out to show him something. “You remember the dancing cockroach and stick bug meme I showed you?”

“Yes I do, and I don’t even know why it made you and Ahsoka laugh so much.” He won’t admit it but he finds the memory of their daughter and his husband laughing about some stupid internet thing, very fond in his mind. “Why are you bringing it up?” The ginger felt that signature Skywalker smirk curl against his shoulders. “Oh no.”

“Will youuuuu dress up as the stick bug from the video while I dress up as the cockroach?” 

“Anakin-Kenobi-Skywalker you have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“Bold of you to assume that  _ I’d  _ be joking.” 

“ _ Anakin  _ we are grown men, are you fucking stupid?”

“Yeah.” 

“Fair point I already know you’re an idiot and I have known for most of my life. But regardless why in the hell would we do this?”

“Comedy. And we don’t have anything better to do with our lives other than meaningless humor that will eventually be forgotten about.” 

  
  


So here Obi-Wan stands in their living room, in a green stick bug costume, with his god damn idiot of a husband in a cockroach outfit, while their daughter is cackling on the floor, struggling to breathe. 

“This is a great couple’s costume idea.” Anakin smiles. 

“Yes, how romantic Anakin. I swear you honestly do not have a brain.” 

“Probably not, no.” 

Once Ahsoka is done bawling her eyes out from laughter, she gets up and goes up to her parents. “Poppssssss?” She asks, in the same way Anakin whines, she picked that up from him, it’s clear to see.

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asks, trying his best not to sound as exasperated as he actually is. 

“Can I post this online? I’m absolutely sure Papa’s fine with it, right?” She asks, with that big bright smile of hers. 

“Oh my god yes Ahsoka post it. POST IT!” Anakin laughs, as he falls back on his husband. 

“Fine. It seems to make your father happy so go for it.” Obi-Wan groans. “Anakin. You are such an idiot I swear.” 

Not even a few hours later, Ahsoka comes bursting into Obi-Wan and Anakin’s room, phone in her hands. “OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS WENT VIRAL.” She screams, clambering onto her parent’s bed to show the hundreds of memes, and videos made about their pictures. 

Anakin is laughing hysterically, while Obi-Wan is about two seconds away from strangling his beloved dumbass. Anakin kisses his husband on the lips, which earns an ‘Ew’ from Ahsoka. 

“You’re the stick bug to my cockroach Obi-Wan.” He smiles. 

“And you, are fucking stupid my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im fucking stupid god i am a fuckign idiot  
> im supposed to be finishing kindle of desire but no. brainc goes to this. im an idiot


End file.
